1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to improvements in display easels and, more particularly, pertains to a new and improved display easel capable of being folded into a compact configuration for easy transport.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventional display easels are commonly large and bulky and consume considerable floor space when not in use. Various attempts have been made to design display easels which may be folded, retracted, or collapsed into a smaller, more manageable size. Often, however, these display easels are only marginally collapsible, i.e., tripod legs are provided which may be collapsed into a parallel configuration, whereas remaining portions of the easel are not collapsible. Display easels which are only partially collapsible do not save sufficient floor space when collapsed, and are not easily transported.
Other display easels have been developed which are more completely collapsible. However, such display easels often require dismantling the easel for transport, i.e., the tripod legs of the easel must be completely removed prior to transport. Disassembly is often difficult and time consuming and requires the use of tools, such as screwdrivers and wrenches, which may not be readily at hand. Further, once disassembled, the display easels often are not easily reassembled. Parts of the easels, such as small screws and bolts, are easily misplaced. Moreover, written instructions must often be followed for proper disassembly and reassembly. The written instructions may also be lost or misplaced, rendering the assembly or disassembly of the easel even more challenging.